User blog:HUIJU/【Background Story】Woman Warrior
‘’There's no such thing as an impossible mission.‘’ : '' Effie Wheldon is the youngest and the only female general in the New Republic.　　'' : '' She went to a military school at 16 and then to the New Republic's military academy where she graduated with honors. During her school days, her fitness test scores were higher than all the other girls' and even some of the boys'. She majored in strategics, tactics, and army management achieved high grades in every subject and graduated with three degrees.　　'' : '' In her third year of college, however, the war against the New Republic broke out,which was led by the Central Empire and the Global Union. The situation in the New Republic became very tense, and domestic security was sometimes neglected. Effie was in her military history class when there was a sudden violent explosion above the classroom with the shockwaves breaking the windows. As she was sitting by the window, Effie took the brunt of the explosion with shards of glass sticking into her right eye. Then the air defense siren alarmed , and the sky was suddenly filled with fighter jets and bombers; fire raged across the campus, and countless students were killed. Effie tried to help her teacher to evacuate other students in an orderly manner despite the pain in her eye. Afterwards, Effie marched straightly to the academy's HQ to apply to be sent to the war. The HQ members had their eye on her for a long time. Now that the college had been damaged, they decided they might as well test her actual combat ability. After a simple operation on her eye, Effie was appointed as lieutenant, and given three legions to lead to evacuate students safely. 　　'' : '' At the age of just eighteen, Effie was already a lieutenant, which irked a lot of soldiers, some of whom even resented her. But when the battle came, they couldn't do anything but accept her orders. At that time, the enemy had eight armed legions which were trying to encircle Effie and the cadets. However Effie was confident of victory. She made a careful and daring plan, and assigned each of her officers with a task. Theose seemingly simple tasks eventually were combined to have a great effect. Her plan worked perfectly, and under Effie's command, the eight enemy legions were crushed one-by-one by Effie's three legions until they were all completely collapsed. None of the military academy's teachers or students were harmed. Since then Effie had put herself on the map. Whilst sweeping the battlefield, she found Emily hiding inside a secret base.　　'' : '' Effie was given an important position in the New Republic, and ten years later she became a 4-Star General. Having one eye didn't affect her beauty, nor did her beauty affect her judgment. She developed a command style that was unique all over the world, and she was known as "Woman Warrior."'' Category:Blog posts